The wicked
by nerdgirl070709
Summary: This is cross-posted on wattpad and it is co-posted with AlphaMidnight07, Macy and Kris have been best friends with Ahsoka Tano since they were little, when the events of the fugitive arc they are mad, even more so when it is revealed that She was pregnant.


**This is cross-posted with AlphaMidnight07, along with our oc's, Kristian Maya and Macy Jalarod.**

/

Macy.

I and Kristy sat in my room, waiting for Soky so that we can watch our favorite holo-show [The light before the dawn, made up of course] when Master Swan came in, looking somber, _"Hi girls."_She greeted, _"Hello Master."_We greeted at the same time, we looked at each other and giggled, _"Girls, this is serious, it's about Ahsoka."_Master Swan said this caught our attention, _"What happened to her? is she hurt?"_I asked, _"She's not hurt, as far as I know anyway, but she's being accused of murder and the bombing."_Master Swan said as she looked at us with pity, _"WHAT?!"_I shouted, getting off my bed, to stand up straight, _"I was just informed by the Council, they are investigating but it's not looking good for Ahsoka."_Master Swan said sheepishly, _"She would never do anything like that, she would never kill without reason."_Kristy said, also getting off the bed,_ "We know that Ahsoka, but the Council still has to investigate."_Master Swan said, _"Can we help?"_I asked, not liking this one bit, _"I'll talk to the Council about it, but I cannot guarantee anything."_Master Swan replied we sighed but nodding nonetheless.

/

Bultar Swan.

I walk into the Council Chambers with Master Skywalker, me, him, Master Ti, and Master Undli have gotten closer with each other since the girls are so fond of each other.

Tarkin was talking to the Council, _"General Swan and General Skywalker."_He greeted, before continuing, _"She is shown force choking Letta Turmond to death on holo-vid, unfortunately, the audio seems to have stopped working."_Tarkin said although I can feel there is something else to his reasoning of wanting Ahsoka expelled, _"See the recording, may we? _Master Yoda asked, _"No, it is currently under classified information, goodbye."_He said before walking past us, me and Master Skywalker walked to the middle, _"Masters."_We both greeted, bowing as we did so, _"Master Skywalker and Master Swan, here to speak on behalf of Padawan Tano, are you?"_Master Yoda asked, _"Yes Master."_Master Skywalker answered swiftly,_ "You believe she is innocent?"_Master Windu asked,_ "Yes, Masters, when you called Ahsoka and I back to investigate the bombing you said that the mastermind would have had to been on Coruscant at the time, we hadn't been back to the temple in months, only stopping here every once and while to talk to some senator."_Master Skywalker said, _"Be that as it may, there is still a small possibility that she somehow planned the attack, we will investigate Skywalker but we must take action."_Master Mundi said.

/

Macy/Time passes [Ahsoka's escape]

'Oh Soky what are you doing?' I thought to myself as I watched Master Swan walk away.

_"We have to help her, we can't just let her be out there, in the under-level, you know the very place where we are warned to never go?"_Kristy said in a panic, _"The only thing we can do is look for evidence to help her."_I said, calmly, well as calmly as one can be when one of their best friends is accused of murder and treason and no else seems to want to help her.

This is starting to be really fishy, I mean Tarkin won't give the Council any of the holo-vids, that in and of itself is suspicious.

/

Time Passes [Ahsoka's capture]

I sighed a breath of relief, Ahsoka may now have more evidence against her but at least she is no longer in the under-levels, where she can be overpowered and raped or worse, I watched as she was lifted out of the carrier ship, she is still unconscious.

/Time Passes [Ahsoka's trial by the senate]

Me and Kristy sat in anticipation, as Ahsoka's trial continues,we become more and more convinced that something is wrong with Ahsoka, her stance is weird, she seems scared, and when the probe gets a close in on her face, it is clear that she had been crying.

We watch as Master Skywalker brought in Barriss, we were shocked, Barriss was one of the kindest people I know, but she has confessed to such a horrific crime.

/

Time Passes [Finding out about the rape]

I was confused as to why I was summoned to the Halls of Healing, but when I got there, the entirety of the Council was there, as well as Master Skywalker and Master Swan, most of which were crying, when Master Swan saw me, she rushed over and hugged me.

_"We need to talk."_She sobbed, I looked at her confused but nodded anyway, she led me back to where the Council stood, they were standing outside of a room, when I looked over at what it said it was for, dread filled my entire being, it said 'Rape victims.'

_"What happened? Who was raped?"_I demanded, tears already filling my eyes at the thought that someone I knew was raped, glancing over at Master Ti, I noticed Kristy was crying as well, _"When we were welcoming Padawan Tano back into the order, we noticed 2 life forms instead of one, when we confronted her about it, she broke down in tears, when Master Skywalker tried to comfort her, she screamed, "DON'T TOUCH ME." After that, we called in Master Che, and we sedated her, right now, due to all the signs, she is being checked for DNA of whoever raped her."_Master Windu said, I broke down in tears as well, How could the sweet innocent girl be so cruelly treated?

/

**And that's that.**


End file.
